1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for controlling an air-blowing apparatus by using a communication device provided with a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-141104 discloses a technique for controlling the flow of the air. According to this technique, a transmission position of a remote control is detected from an infrared signal transmitted by the remote control; a temperature distribution within a space that is to be air-conditioned is obtained; and the position of the transmitter is identified from the detected transmission position and the obtained temperature distribution. Then, a range limit is obtained from the identified position of the transmitter and an area that is to be air-conditioned; the position of a person present within the range limit is obtained, as range-limit positional information, on the basis of a latest temperature distribution; and the flow of the air is controlled on the basis of the range-limit positional information.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-141104, the flow of the air is controlled in the following manner. When a heat-sensitive-operation key is pressed, a strong, cooled air blows toward a person within the range limit; and when a cold-sensitive-operation key is pressed, a cooled air blows so as not to hit a person within the range limit.
Such a conventional technique, however, needs an improvement.